


A Conversation With Sarah Jane

by Hotspur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Babysitting, Friendship, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it that hard to take a call? For Sarah Jane Smith it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation With Sarah Jane

"Mum! Phone!"

"Can you get it? I'm busy."

"Hello? Who? Uh, yeah, no, her son. I'll put her on. Mum, it's for you."

"Sarah Jane Smith! Who's-"

"Sarah! You have to ask your old friend?"

"Doctor! How are you? Good to hear you!"

"I'm doing fine! How are y-"

"Dad's on the phone? Hi, Dad!"

"Jenny, quiet, I can't hear-"

"Give it back! Turlough! Miss Sarah!"

"- with Sontarans, but we got it cleared up."

"What? Sorry, the kids are being brats. Hey, KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Say hello to the Professor for me will you?"

"The Doctor? The guy Luke keeps talking about?"

"Yeah, Clyde, he's my mum's best friend."

"Jenny, if you're hungry we have fruit. Get an apple or something. Sontarans? Who's we? Sorry, I can't hear you well."

"I ran into Grace Holloway and Martha Jones. Long story."

"This doesn't have anything to do with the Baker Street incident, does it?"

"Um, well..."

"I thought so- hold on. Adric! Stop trying to reprogramme Mr Smith! Where'd Ace go?"

"I think she said something about needing a lot of potassium. Is that bad, Mum?"

"Very bad. Go stop her. Sorry, I'm back. The kids all say hi."

"I didn't!"

"Thank you for your input, Turlough. Honestly, I don't know how I ended up with everyone."

"Well, all I can account for is Jenny."

"Then Ace needed a place to stay, Turlough and Adric showed up fighting; and then I found Jamie McCrimmon wandering around, confused. You sure the timing mechanism didn't malfunction again?"

"Why would- oh, never mind."

"Please tell me you're coming back soon. Jenny's alright, but Ace blew up the lab at school last week-"

"I said I was sorry!"

"And Adric's in this war with Mr Smith and K-9."

"Master Adric has not changed!"

"Jamie got into an altercation with the history teacher, and Ace joined in."

"Ace said I was well good f'r standin' up f'r Scotland."

"And Turlough is just being impossible."

"Oh, now, really."

"Sounds like you've got a handful."

"I do! I'm a journalist, not a mum! I barely know what to do with my own son! Plus I have to get them all back to their times! I'm losing my mind!"

"I'm sorry, Sarah Jane. I just can't come back soon."

"Then why'd you call? No, I am happy you called. Believe me."

"I know! You can't stay angry for long. I just called to see how you were doing."

"No cryptic advice? No dramatic warnings?"

"Nope. Oh, yeah, one thing. Don't let Jenny eat apples. They make her sick. Sarah? You alright? You still there?"

"Yeah... excuse me for a moment. I need to check on your daughter..."


End file.
